Ford Focus RS
The Ford Focus RS is a hot hatch sports car manufactured by Ford. Description The Ford Focus RS, along with the Focus ST, are the sports variants of the Ford Focus. It appears in all three Gear.Club games: Gear.Club: True Racing, Gear.Club: Unlimited, and Gear.Club: Unlimited 2. History The third generation of the Ford Focus RS (the one that appears in Gear.Club) is the 30th vehicle model to wear the Ford RS badge of high-performance vehicles. The first Focus RS vehicles rolled out in 2002. At first, it looked much like the standard Focus. Around 2009 is when the Focus RS made it's mark. While the normal Focus came as either a four-door sedan or hatchback, the Focus RS was a 2-door hot hatch. 2010 also saw the release of the Focus RS500, of which only 500 units were produced. The third and final generation of the Focus RS (and the Focus ST) was between 2011 and 2018. The model saw major upgrades, a more aggressive look, and unique, custom made parts. The vehicle now had four doors. It also came with a "Drift Mode", which allowed drivers to safely drift the car. The Focus RS is all-wheel drive with a 4-cylinder engine that can generate up to 350 horsepower. It can have either a 6-speed automatic transmission or more commonly a 6-speed manual. It can reach 165 mph and has an acceleration rate of 5 seconds. In-Game The Ford Focus RS is found in the A3 category car dealer. The credit price varies by game, 70,000 credits in True Racing, 79,000 in Unlimited, and 134,500 in Unlimited 2. Performance The Focus RS is a born rally car. It has high power and average weight, slightly worse handling than other A3 cars, but very good drift. All these traits make it very good for off-road races. An unmodified RS can top most other A category cars in a Rally race, except perhaps the BMW M2. Rally tuning can further add to this performance. The Focus RS performs decently on asphalt as well. It may not be as fast or responsive as other A3 cars like the Alfa Romeo 4C, but it is significantly more powerful. The thing to watch out for on paved roads is steering. The RS has a tendency to understeer. Make turns early and be prepared to brake on sharp corners when using the RS on the road. Customization The Focus RS has one body kit called the "Rally Monster". It gives the appearance of an even more aggressive-looking rally car. It also has another spoiler and a few more rims. The Focus RS has two special editions. "Chess" is a light-blue RS with a checkerboard pattern on the hood and side skirting. It is available in the A3 dealer in True Racing for gold. In Unlimited, it is included in the Limited Edition Cars Pack DLC. The Focus RS "Paths" is a yellow version with digital lines running across it. It is hidden in True Racing and found at the A3 dealer in Unlimited. Category:Gear.Club True Racing Category:Gear.Club Unlimited Category:Gear.Club Unlimited 2 Category:Cars Category:Ford Category:Category A3 Category:Sports Car Category:Hatchback __NOEDITSECTION__